


In the Here and Now

by shadowfoxsmate



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Babyfic!!, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowfoxsmate/pseuds/shadowfoxsmate
Summary: Can he truly be a Father?





	In the Here and Now

Title: In the Here and Now  
Author: shadowfoxsmate  
Email: shadowfoxsmate@gmail.com  
Rating: PG-13 a naughty word or two  
Category: MSR, babyfic  
Spoilers: Season 11 episode 10: My Struggle IV

Feedback: Yes, please! Would make me so happy. Anything nasty will be given to my husband to light the grill.

Summary: Can he truly be a Father?

Disclaimer: I know who they belong to. No harm intended and just selfishly used for the purpose of storytelling. Will return sooner or later. Maybe never.

Dedication: For my beta who happens to be my best friend. Thank you MAV. And to my muse who would not leave me alone until I started writing again.

** -  **  -  **  -  **  -  **  
  
you look into your child's eyes for the very first time  
you know you have been blessed beyond measure    
you dream of days to come and how  
your child will spend precious time exploring the world  
you see the trust you strive for in  
your child's eyes and the love  
you have so graciously earned  
~~ sMf  
  
** -  **  -  **  -  **  -  **  
  
Scully   > "He wasn't meant to be."  
Mulder > "William was our son."  
Scully   > "No."  
Mulder > "Scully, he was our son!"  
Scully   > "No.  William was an experiment Mulder."  
Mulder > "What are you talking about"  
Scully   > "He was an idea.  Born in a laboratory."  
Mulder > "But you were his mother."  
Scully   > "No, I ... I carried him.  And I bore him.  But I  
            was never a mother to him.  I wasn't."  
Mulder > "William ... William was ... For so long, I  
            believed.  What am I now if I'm not a father?"  
Scully   > "You are a father."  
Mulder > "What are you talking about?  That's Impossible."  
Scully   > "I know.  I know it is.    
Mulder > "It's more than impossible."  
  
** -  **  -  **  -  **  -  **  
  
  
Georgetown General Hospital  
Maternity Ward  
Tuesday, March 6, 2018  
  
  
On Monday, March 5, 2018 at 2:01 and 2:21 p.m., Anna Marie  and Joshua Adam Mulder came into the world screaming, letting everyone know they had finally arrived.  
  
Mulder's eyes were a bit wet as he looked down at his son and daughter, and *He* knew.  He knew this was his flesh and blood. The product of love. His and Scully's love.  
  
Mulder raised his head slowly to see Scully lovingly looking at him with a tired smile. He cocked his head slightly to the side, Mulder's smile growing wider, letting her know with his eyes, how much he loved her along with what and how much she had given him.  
  
Another chance to have a Father's Day. Another chance to finally be a Father.    
  
"Mulder, I'm sorry about William. I wish ... "  Scully's eyes were red-rimmed and wet. "I don't want to believe ..." her voiced words barely choked out as the tears began to fall.  
  
Mulder slowly stood and carefully holding a fussy little boy placed Josh in her arms. He cupped her cheek with a tender touch of his hand to relay to her his sorrow as well.  
  
He sat back down, holding a sleeping Anna close to his chest as Scully fed a very hungry Josh.    
  
Mulder closed his eyes as the thought of William came to the surface of his mind. He thought back to the few days he spent with his then son, believing in the impossibility of his birth.  
  
Scully was glowing with love and joy of their new arrival.  He never wanted to believe at that time or any other time the inconceivable malicious aim to inseminate Scully with a horror only he had nightmares about.  
  
"Scully, I have to believe our Anna and Josh are the miracles that were meant to be. As you said, William was an idea, a dream we had hoped for but never came true," he wistfully stated as a certain little lady decided she wanted her Moma's attention now.    
  
Mulder stood, placed Anna in Scully's empty arm and then plucked Josh from her other arm. Mulder sat and placed his son up to his shoulder and began to pat lightly.  
  
Mulder looked at Scully as a sound louder than he anticipated erupted from his son. Mulder could only laugh.  
  
"Mulder, do you believe that bastard, CSM, was the father of William? Do you honestly think he was your father?" she cautiously questioned. She knew it was still a touchy subject for him.    
  
He shrugged and sadly answered.  "I don't know, Scully.  I don't know what to believe anymore.  It seemed that no matter how much I wanted to believe in the truth, it was buried beneath one lie over another.  
  
"No matter how many times I asked, it was replied with an untruth. I never wanted to believe he was my father, but ..."  
  
Scully shook her head, also frustrated. "I had the tests run at the Bureau of that cigarette, but I wonder now if they were tampered with.    
  
"Mulder what if he had the evidence planted?" she questioned and then continued. "What if he fabricated all of it to get you to join him. He's been after you since ... I'm not sure now how long but, I now wonder if the man you shot was really him."    
  
"Scully, I understand what you're feeling and where it is going. That bastard has died and come back so many times, even from what I know no human being could ever survive.  
  
After what you've told me, I now have to wonder if the version of CSM that I shot was not human?  What would that mean for us now?" He questioned more to himself than to her.  He stroked his baby son's brow and then looked up to see her stroking Anna's cheeks.  
  
"Mulder, let's not think about that bastard any longer. We haven't heard from him or about him since that night." Scully implored. "With all that happened, then at least we know Monica is recovering and so is Walter. Let's just let it go and concentrate on these two perfect miracles."  
  
He heard Anna's delicate burp from Scully's shoulder, rose from the chair and sat next to Scully on her hospital bed and enjoyed the rest of the evening.  
  
** -  **  -  **  -  **  -  **  
  
Father's Day  
Sunday, June 17, 2018  
  
Scully heard them before Mulder and carefully slipped out of bed, pulled on her robe and headed for the nursery, grabbing the monitor as she left the room.    
  
With practiced ease she changed their diapers and dressed them for the day. Anna gnawed impatiently on her fist while  Josh was staring at his surroundings as they headed for the kitchen.    
  
Scully swiftly placed the twins in their own high chairs and quickly headed for the refrigerator and grabbed two bottles of milk. She placed them in the microwave, pulled down the box of Cheerios from the shelf in the pantry and then grabbed the bottles of warm milk.  
  
Anna and Josh were on the downside of three months and could sit up and hold their own bottles now. They soon made quick work of the cereal and milk as their Moma was foraging the refrigerator and pantry for her's and Daddy's breakfast.    
  
Anna turned toward her Moma with her brow furrowed as the coffee pot gurgled and then filled the pot with Daddy-Juice.  When she saw coffee in the pot she started clapping her hands and giggling because she knew Daddy would soon appear.  
  
Josh, however, was content to watch his Moma move about the kitchen with her brow furrowed in concentration.  He looked at his sister and smiled at her as she giggled and clapped.  When he glanced around his Moma, he saw why Anna was so happy. His Daddy would soon be there.  
  
Mulder slowly opened his eyes when the wonderful aroma of coffee drifted through the door. He sniffed appreciatively, lazily got up and headed to the bathroom.  
  
When finished, he pulled on a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt and headed to the kitchen to find his three favorite people in the whole world waiting for him.  
  
Mulder's grin, hugs and kisses were well worth the wait.    
  
"Happy Father's Day! Daddy!" Scully happily said with a chuckle as the twins clapped along with their Moma.  
  
Scully held his plate filled with eggs, bacon, grits, toast and a side of pancakes set it before him and then retrieved his cup of coffee.  
  
Normally she would not encourage such a feast but, figured every once in while wouldn't hurt. Besides, it was his first Father's Day, and it was important.  
  
Mulder's eyes were wide with pleasure as he looked from the plate to Scully and back to his plate again. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled not questioning his fortune of the day.  
  
** -  **  -  **  -  **  -  **  
  
The day was spent at home with the twins entertaining their Daddy. Scully would catch all three in the floor learning to crawl or on the couch with the twins lying across their Daddy as they watched Puppy Dog Pals.  
  
Anna kept up the chatter while Josh watched his Daddy closely and then tried to imitate his movements.  
  
Scully would stand back and just watch, giggling from time to time at Josh's antics and outright laughing when Anna had enough, furrowed her brow and slapped the tray to her chair.  
  
Mulder would just go with the flow and talk to them as if they understood every word. Mulder was smiling and having a grand time.    
  
That's all that mattered today.  
  
When yawns could be heard from all,  Scully cleaned up Anna and Mulder took on Josh. Then they went into the master bedroom, piled up on the bed and fell asleep.  
  
Anna had curled up with her head on her Moma's stomach. Josh was curled onto his side with his head on his Daddy's arm.    
  
After their evening meal, with the kitchen and children cleaned, the family retired to the living room. The twins fell asleep quickly but Mulder and Scully were in no hurry to take them to their beds. Scully smiled as she watched Mulder with the twins.  
  
Mulder looked from one twin to the other. Anna was becoming as beautiful as her Moma with her hair color. Her eyes were  the same blue he so adored when he first met Scully.  
  
Josh was becoming and looking so much like himself including the soft brown hair that it was downright spooky.  Mulder knew his son's eyes would be the same as his, changing with his emotions.    
  
Mulder tenderly brushed his fingers across their cheeks and foreheads. He glanced up at Scully and smiled.  
  
When he would look into his children's eyes, he saw the love he felt for them mirrored back at him. When they were exploring the world around them, he saw the trust as well.    
  
When he looked in their eyes now, he could see the love he  strived for and finally received.  
  
Mulder placed his hands on Anna's and Josh's backs, leaned back and smiled.    
  
He was now content and well loved in the here and now.  
  
  
The End

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: From the Nursery Files: We Wish Someone Would Write ... This Father's Day would be so different, he thought. OR This Mother's Day would be so different, she thought. http://www.mulderscreek.com/tnf/someoneshouldwrite.html
> 
> Notes: The last conversation that Mulder and Scully had in Season 11: My Struggle IV was found here.  
> https://www.springfieldspringfield.co.uk/view_episode_scripts.php?tv-show=the-x-files&episode=s11e10 The script was used without permission. Forgive me?


End file.
